


a family yours all along

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James can't understand why Ted is so uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a family yours all along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Harry Potter, Teddy/James, a family yours all along  
>  **Prompter:** [grim_lupine](http://grim_lupine.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> So, second prompt fill... I'm not quite sure this is what she wanted, but it's what I've written...  
> Four sentences, but I wanted to have that conclusion included :)  
> Set at some point in the future.

"Hey," Teddy, still shifting nervously, looked up at James, whose voice was amused but reassuring, "don't worry, they already like you, you _know_ they like you."  
"Yeah, but, they like me as Harry's godson, not as ... as your boyfriend." Even after the couple of months they'd been officially dating now, Ted could feel his cheeks heat up at the term, and of course James, the idiot, only grinned at him even wider.  
"And it's, like, it's _your family_!" James was outright laughing at him now, slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him against his side, unconcerned that Ted was actually older than him - for some reason, James always appeared more mature and grown-up than Ted.  
"Don't worry, it's been your family all along."


End file.
